The invention relates to a game apparatus of the pinball type in which the playing of various sports and number games may be simulated. Games of the pinball type are known, and are illustrated by the games shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 492,178; 734,313; 1,530,035; 1,945,798; and 2,230,834. However, the prior art games lack several desirable features. They lack the flexibility to play a plurality of different sport games. Also, such games lack the element of permitting a player to use his knowledge of a particular sport to assist his strategy in the playing of the game.